Angel
by ellepark
Summary: Seorang Malaikat pencatat dosa menyukai manusia. Kaisoo kaibaek baekyeol chanbaek exo


Title : Angel

Cast : Baekhyun, kai, kyungsoo, Chanyeol

Other cast : cari sendirii

**Maaf ya ff sebelumnya discontinued, aku yakin juga pada kurang suka. Mohon reviewnya ya untuk ff ini, kalau ada lebih dari 2 review aja, aku post lanjutannya. Terimakasih :)**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Ya! Jangan berani-beraninya kau rebut kai-ku wanita jalang!" Batinku tidak senang melihat pemandanganku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang wanita jalang sedang menggoda kai ku.

Baekhyun. Itulah namaku, lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah seorang malaikat dan tugasku hanyalah mencatat dosa-dosa para manusia. Pekerjaan yang sungguh mudah bukan? Hanya mencatat perilaku manusia bodoh yang sering melakukan dosa berulang-ulang. Sesungguhnya aku menganggap pekerjaanku ini sangat membosankan.

Namun semenjak bertemu lelaki bernama Jongin- atau lebih tepatnya kai entah mengapa pekerjaanku ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Aku merasakan hal yang aneh setiap berada didekatnya, Setiap hari pekerjaanku hanya mengikutinya untuk mencatat dosa-dosa yang ia lakukan dan orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Kai merupakan seorang anak konglomerat. Setiap malam ia melakukan kegiatan balap motor dan pergi ke club. Temanku bercerita bahwa Ia menjadi seperti itu karena trauma terhadap masa lalunya yang kelam. Dan saat aku menanyakan apa masa lalunya itu, temanku hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Seorang malaikat akan tahu sendiri pada waktunya. Karena kau terus mengikutinya pasti kau akan tahu pada waktunya."

"Kai, aku hamil." Ucap seorang wanita yang bernama krystal, ekspresinya terlihat datar namun didalam matanya terlihat ekspresi minta pertanggung jawaban.

"aborsi." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut manis kai.

"bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah janji untuk menikahiku kalau terjadi apa-apa kai."

"kau bodoh krys! Kau begitu saja percaya kepadaku."

**PLAKK**

"maaf, demi apapun aku tidak akan melakukan aborsi kai. Lebih baik aku membesarkan anakku seorang diri!"

Kai tidak menggubrisnya, ia terlalu shock untuk apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Krystal berbalik pergi meninggalkan kai seorang diri. Namun, terjadi hal yang tidak disangka, kai mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang selalu terdapat disakunya jaketnya itu dan segera berlari menusuk punggung krystal dari belakang.

Kai mencabik-cabik tubuh krystal dan setelah ia memastikan krystal sudah tidak bernyawa, ia memasukkan mayatnya tersebut ke kantong plastik hitam dan segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

**Dosa yang tercatat pada tanggal 04January2015: **

**1\. Menyuruh aborsi**

**2\. Membunuh seseorang**

Aku hanya menatap sedih kai, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan dan mecatat semua dosanya.

Keesokkan harinya, seperti biasa aku hanya mengikuti kai kemana pun ia pergi. Mengikuti semua rutinitasnya, mulai dari sekolah kemudian bermain hingga malam dan kemudian ugal-ugalan.

Aku merasakan merasa gelisah, ada hawa yang tidak menyenangkan yang berada di dekat kai semenjak pagi harj dan titik klimaks hawa tidak menyenangkan itu adalah sekarang. Ya, sekarang waktunya kai untuk balap motor. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan kai untuk tidak melakukan balap hari ini. Namun apa daya, semua itu hanya sia-sia. Aku tidak terlihat olehnya. Aish, sungguh menyebalkan.

Kai segera menstarter motornya setelah aba-aba dimulai.

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

Kai langsung menancapkan gas dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan mudahnya menempati posisi pertama. Tikungan tajam telah dilewati dengan mudahnya. Setelah melakukan putaran 2x, ia sampai di garis finish dan semua orang langsung menyorakinya dengan bahagia, Kai memiliki julukkan "tidak pernah terkalahkan".

Dan kegelisahanku terhadap kai sirna begitu saja. Aku merasa lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadapnya. Seperti biasa, setelah melakukan pertandingan, kai akan segera pulang untuk segera beristirahat. Aku pun mengikutinya.

**Dosa yang tercatat pada tanggal 11january2015: **

**Tidak ada **

**Kai POV**

Aku segera mengendarai motorku ini untuk segera pulang. Aku lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas.

Aku merasakan mataku memburam. Ya, aku hanya pasrah, mungkin ini hukumanku atas kelakuanku selama ini. Aku segera menghentikan motorku namun terlambat sudah aku merasakan sebuah mobil menabrak tubuhku ini.

"Hey, bangun! Jangan meninggal." Ucap seseorang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Wajahnya samar tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan adanya kedamaian ketika berada didekatnya. Dan aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku sebelum aku menutup mata.

Aku terbangun, didepanku terdapat seseorang yang aku tidak kenal.

"Hai." Sapanya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ia segera membungkuk hormat.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ah ya, pasti kau kebingungan mengapa aku ada disini. Aku akan ceritakan kepadamu, kau mengalami kecelakaan tepat 1 bulan 1 hari yang lalu. Kau mengalami koma selama 1 bulan dan kau terbangun tadi pagi. Aku sangat senang karena kau sudah terbangun, selesai sudah urusanku."

"Urusan? Urusan apa? Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Aku menolongmu disaat kejadian kau kecelakaan, aku membawamu kerumah sakit dan menghubungi keluargamu. Namun, apa jawaban orang tuamu? Ia hanya bilang terima kasih dan menyuruhku untuk mengurusmu. Awalnya aku tidak mau, karena aku harus melakukan kerja paruh waktuku. Tapi orang tuamu tetap memaksaku dan akan memberikan upah yang lebih. Aku menerimanya saja karena aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk membiayai keluargaku."

"Aku sudah tau orang tuaku akan tetap melakukan ku seperti itu." Ucapku kecewa.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, kai sudah boleh pulang. Kyungsoo membantu kai membereskan barang-barangnya dan membantu kai untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih kyungsoo, kau sudah menjagaku dan merawatku dengan baik."

"Tidak apa, lagipula itu hanya tugasku." Balas kyungsoo tulus.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mentraktirmu makan?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan baru."

"Masalah seperti itu mah mudah, kau tidak ingat aku siapa? Aku bisa dengan mudahnya mencari pekerjaan untukmu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji ya untuk mencarikanku pekerjaan?"

"Iya, itu masalah mudah."

Aku mencari kunci mobil untuk segera pergi dengan kyungsoo, aku yakin ia lelah terus-terusan menjagaku, setelah acara traktiranku ini aku mengantarnya pulang dan segera mencari pekerjaan untuknya.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada interaksi pada kita berdua, sesudah sampai di sebuah restaurant, Aku membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruhnya masuk. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengarah ke restaurant ini. Mungkin di restaurant ini makanannya enak, pikirku.

"Selamat datang di KokiToki, meja untuk berapa orang?" Ucap pelayannya ramah.

"Untuk 2 orang." Jawabku ramah.

"Oke baiklah, silahkan ke meja nomor 8 dan saya akan segera mengantarkan pesanannya."

Aku dan kyungsoo berjalan ke meja yang di sebutkan tadi. Pelayan pun mengantar buku menunya.

"Bisakah pesanan untukku kau bungkus saja?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak lapar?"

"Iya, aku sudah makan sebelumnya."

Aku tahu ia berbohong, aku sangat yakin ia belum makan dari tadi pagi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bungkus. Tapi, apakah kau akan menungguku selagi aku makan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Aku memesan makanan yang sangat banyak dan memesan beberapa makanan untuk dibungkus.

"Kyung, kau membiayai keluargamu?" Tanyaku ragu, takut ia akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Ne."

"Appamu dimana?" Raut muka kyungsoo berubah setelah mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"Appa dan Eomma bercerai sejak 2 tahun lalu, eomma tidak tahan dengan appa karena appa selalu pergi berjudi, akhirnya eomma memilih untuk bercerai. Eomma membiayai aku dan adik-adikku, ia kerja keras dari pagi hingga malam. Setelah setahun ia terus-terusan kerja keras ia terkena penyakit karena terlalu lelah dan akhirnya meninggal. Setelah eomma meninggal aku menggantikannya membiayai adik-adikku."

"Mian, aku telah menanyakan mu hal seperti ini." Ucapku menyesal.

"tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Pesananku pun datang, aku menyuruhnya membantuku makan. Awalnya ia menolak, namun karena ku paksakan dia akhirnya mau membantuku. Setidaknya perutnya terisi.

Setelah selesai makan aku mengantar nya pulang, rumahnya terlalu sempit untuk ukuran tiga orang yang tinggal. Aku memberikan makanan yang aku pesan kepada kyungsoo untuk diberikan kepada adik-adiknya.

"Kau dirumah saja untuk istirahat dan aku akan datang untuk memberi tahumu pekerjaan barumu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini dan selamat beristirahat. Bye."

_**to be continued...**_


End file.
